Love Lives On
by kak00094
Summary: Sequel to Love Never Dies. Charles and Elsie struggle with two divorces, keeping their relationship a secret, and more "bumps" along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, the first chapter of my sequel to Love Never Dies. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter to kick start this story, but here you go! I know little about the legal processes, but I did my best.**

 **Lets Review...**

 **Charles and Elsie were married to Alice and Joe, but on vacation, they dug up feelings that they buried inside them for years. Now they are in the middle of two divorces. This chapter picks up shortly after Beryl finds out about their new relationship.**

* * *

Pelting rain drops drowned out the radio playing from her car speakers. The damp and stinging drops seemed to seep through the roof and into her skin, yet she felt nothing. She wanted to cry, laugh, and run in the opposite direction all at the same time.

But no, not here. Not in the middle of the parking lot of her attorney's offices. She would wait until she returned home and this day, filled with mixed emotions, was behind her.

Readying her umbrella, she stepped out of the car and moved towards the door as quickly as her heels would take her.

This was her second meeting with their attorney and she expected it to be much different than the first.

Almost a month ago, Elsie filed for divorce from her husband, Joe Burns. It took him until the previous week to file a response, agreeing to the divorce. This was the day they were to meet with their lawyer to cover their assets and divide their property.

This was the day Elsie had dreaded most. She hadn't even clapped eyes on her husband since the day he left their house claiming his ability to 'fill his needs elsewhere.' She hadn't heard one word from him directly, although she knew from Bill Mason that he had been back in town for some time. Joe's business trips, and often extended business trips, kept him away and she was surprised he was able to be in town for this meeting.

She shook out her umbrella once inside the doors and dropped it by the umbrella stand. With a glance at her watch, she could see she was early. Making the most of her time, she ran to the bathroom and reapplied her lipstick and ran a comb through her slightly damp locks. She wanted him to see how well she was getting along without him.

Satisfied, she walked into the lobby and found a chair.

It seemed natural for both of them to use the same lawyer, Bill Murray, a friend they both had known for years. Both communicated through him, but Joe never called her directly and that was more than fine with her.

Frankly, she was scared as hell. Never in her life had she thought she would divorce. Her 18 years of marriage was not a path lined with roses, but she managed. She managed until recent events showed her what she was missing.

It was 10 minutes before Bill greeted her.

"Elsie, how are you?" He took her hand.

"I am well, Bill," she spoke with confidence. Outwardly, she was the picture of self assurance in her shapely skirt and blouse. "I am ready for today to be over, but up until this point I can't complain."

"That's good to hear." He released her hand. "We will try to make today as simple and painless for you as possible."

She knew he was just spewing words. He could make no promises.

He lead her into the small conference room. There was a large oval table and five chairs. The walls held a few unimportant photos and two large windows facing the parking lot. She removed her overcoat and placed it over the back of the chair closet to the door. She set her oversized purse on the table and removed some documents and a pad of paper. Though she was going into this process blind, she planned on acting the part and taking notes as they went along.

She knew Bill Murray would not want to begin any discussions without Joe, so she inquired about his family. He had three children, 2 boys and one girl, all in their teens. The oldest son was looking at universities for the next year. The second oldest son was captain of his school football team. His daughter was the youngest and still the apple of her father's eye. He showed her some pictures from his phone.

She listened and commented appropriately, but only comprehended half of what he said. She kept glancing out the windows, waiting to catch a glimpse of her current husband. How awkward would this be? Would he be civil? Would he despise her?

At this point, she just wanted out. She already moved her things out of their house. The rest of the things he could take. She hoped to receive some money from their house and joint assets, to be able to contribute something to her new life. And there was of course some alimony since Joe was their sole source of income. But she knew she couldn't count on Joe being all too generous.

There they sat for half an hour. Elsie felt her stomach rise into her chest when she saw Joe's car finally pull into the lot. She had been preparing for this for days, but was still not ready.

Joe confidently strolled passed the window to the front door. His chest and shoulders were held high and he dressed in a smart suit. His face, neatly shaved, showed neither anger or sadness. He didn't bother with an umbrella as the rain was only a light drizzle.

Elsie held her breath during those moments before he walked into the conference room.

"Bill! Nice to see you again. Our next meeting will be under better circumstances, I'm sure." He shook his friend's hand and gave him an indifferent smile, one that countered the implication of his words.

"Elsie," he acknowledged her with the nod of his head.

"Joe." She took his lead, her back held straight against the back of her chair.

He assertively sat himself at the head of the table, a seat away from his wife. "Shall we begin, Bill? I'm afraid I have a flight to catch this evening."

Elsie rolled her eyes away from his gaze. For all the times she'd heard that line…

"We will be efficient." Bill assured him sitting on Joe's other side. "And the length of this depends on many different factors." He glanced between the couple.

A few others entered with documents and papers that Elsie knew nothing about. She gave them a smile to cover her nerves.

The meeting began. They went over their joint assets, mainly a few stocks and bonds. When the matter of the house came up, Joe had more than a few things to say.

"If you will look at the deed, mine is the only name mentioned."

There was some shuffling of paper before Bill nodded his head. "That seems to be the case." He looked over at Elsie.

Elsie was baffled. "Now Joe, we were legally married. What's yours is mine and vice versa. I've lived there for almost half my life. Surly I deserve some portion."

She looked at Bill's lips drawn together and asked for guidance.

"You could fight it Elsie, but his name is on the deed."

It never occurred to her to make sure her name was included. Without her name on the deed, she would have to fight back, but she was not prepared to battle. She wanted out. With a sharp nod at Bill and Joe, she gave up her house.

A brief pause took place while Bill made a few notes. "The stocks and bonds are in both your names," he confirmed.

"Half and half," Joe spoke directly to Bill.

Bill looked towards Elsie for her reaction.

Elsie swallowed. "That seems fair."

More notes. As it turned out, Joe's car was in his name but Elsie's car was in both their names. Joe decided she could have it and pay him back his half. They exchanged some heated words before she surrendered.

During the meeting, Joe was the ever prepared business man. Elsie knew he was good at his job and this was just like another board meeting. He was calm, cool, and convincing.

"On the subject of alimony," Joe began, sitting back in his chair. "We have no children to support and she is perfectly capable of getting a job, so I don't see the need to discuss it any further."

Bill spoke before Elsie could strike him with her temper. "Joe, you've been the financial support for years and continue to make sufficient money. Elsie certainly is entitled to a percentage. 40% is typical in cases like this."

Elsie was glad for some support. She waited for Joe's response.

"I will repeat. We have no children to support. And, I will quote my wife on this," he finally looked over at Elsie. "'I will find a job and support myself.' She told me 'I don't want your money.'"

Elsie couldn't deny those were her words. And they were true. She didn't want his money. It was just much easier to start anew with a portion of what she'd once had. But she also had her pride and that was worth more than gold.

She thought of her life as it was today, the manner in which she woke up that morning compared to the 18 years she was with Joe. When she looked at the positives, the negatives seemed infinitesimal.

"Fine."

As the meeting came to a close everyone packed up their papers. Bill and his employees exchanged a few words and organized some things into folders. He gave them some directions and they left. Joe was also quick to exit, off on his flight.

Elsie was absolutely exhausted and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she was getting the short end of the stick and not fighting for what was rightfully hers, but she was eager for these proceeding to terminate as quickly as possible.

"Elsie." Her and Bill were the last two in the room. "Do you want to join my family for dinner? We planned on getting some take-out and eating in."

She gave him a genuine smile. It felt good to know there were friends looking out for her. "Thank you Bill, but no. I have dinner plans with my… a friend tonight and I really must be off."

She turned quickly and jumped when she found Joe standing directly behind her. He paused, staring her up and down for a moment. "I forgot my keys." He swerved around her and grabbed the keys from the table. "Say hello to Alice for me, Elsie." With that, he left.

* * *

Elsie started the motor and began her journey. She pressed all thoughts from her mind and focused on driving and the tune of the song playing over the radio. She tapped her fingers to the beat and sang along. It was at least 40 minutes before she reached the restaurant where they were to meet. It was already half six and she was ready for a meal. She skipped lunch due to the sick feeling in her stomach.

She pulled into the parking lot. She parked close and made her way into the restaurant.

"How many?" the waiter asked.

"I'm actually meeting someone and I believe he is already…"

"Els."

She turned over her right shoulder to meet the adoring gaze of her dinner partner. He wore his work suit without a tie. She was sure the tie was rolled up in his inside pocket, that was where she always found them. A lock of his hair, loose from the day's toil, curled over his forehead. He offered her his hand and a reassuring smile.

She took his hand without any thought.

He lead her to a back table where his coat already hung over a chair and two glasses of red wine stood at the ready. His hands moved to her shoulders as she shrugged off her jacket. He slipped it over her chair.

She made to sit down, but he placed a hand under her chin and raised it to meet his lips.

"Charles, we're in public." She was only partially serious.

"We are over an hour away and, frankly, I don't care." She knew he _did_ care.

"Thank you though." She gave him a loving smile before finally settling in her seat.

She picked up her wine glass and swirled it around before taking a sip. Red wine was now her favorite.

Charles sat across from her and took his own glass in hand. He held it with a bit more force than usual and took a much bigger swig than his normal small sip, swirling it in his mouth to enjoy the flavor. She could tell he was conflicted. He wanted to know everything that happened at her meeting, yet he was trying desperately hard to give her space.

She decided to lay the most humorous bit out first. "Joe said to say hello to Alice."

Charles looked confused from across the table. "Alice? Why?"

Elsie looked up at him with a wry smile. "He heard me say I was meeting a friend for dinner. He assumed Alice."

Charles immediately saw the irony. "Oh, was _he_ wrong."

While Joe had been elusive those past months, Alice had been anything but. Charles heard from her at least every day. Their conversations were short and extremely one sided, always ending in Alice asking him for more money, which he handed over. Charles tried to bring up their sons, Alfred and Jimmy, to find out how they were doing, but Alice had a way with pushing things off as not a part of his responsibility.

Alice had reached out to Elsie for some support, they had been best friends for years, but Elsie tried to politely brush her off. Beryl became Alice's biggest female supporter.

"Yes, he was." Elsie reached for Charles' hand across the table. "Would you mind terribly if we just ordered some starters and then headed home? I'm afraid I'm drained."

"Of course, Els. Whatever you need."

They ate quickly and walked together to Elsie's car. Charles took a cab to the restaurant, so he rode with Elsie on the way home. She handed her keys over to Charles and let him drive.

They did not need deep conversation between them on the ride home. Elsie hummed lightly to the music and Charles tapped his hand on his knee. They had become very comfortable with each other.

Charles pulled into a parking spot along the street. Elsie managed to lug her body out of the car and up the stairs into their flat. Charles trudged behind, unsure what to do next.

Elsie took out her key and opened the door to their little one bedroom flat. She flipped the switch to bring light into their corner of the world. Everything was tidy, just how she left it that morning.

She unloaded herself of her purse, coat, and shoes. Charles helped with her coat, but was then clueless about what to do next.

Elsie guided him. "Bath and then bed I think."

"Alright. Let me make you some tea." He felt better with a task and plan.

"Thank you." She patted his arm and went through their bedroom and into the bathroom.

He took a moment to himself while fixing their tea. It was a long emotional day for her. He knew her sour feelings about divorce in general and he knew this would not be easy for her.

With two mugs in hand, he entered the bathroom. She was already soaking is a mass of rose scented bubbles. Her eyes were closed, seeping in the comfort.

"Here you are." He handed her a full cup and brought the other to his own lips.

"Thank you." Elsie took a few sips before handing her mug back to Charles. "Care to pull up a stool?" she asked with a smirk.

He returned her smile, glad to see her playful side. "We don't have a stool, Els." He lowered himself to sit on the floor beside the bath tub. "I may never be able to get up again and I'll have you to blame."

She giggled. "Oh, what I make you do for me. You poor man."

Charles played up the pitiful part.

Once Charles was settled, the mood turned serious again. Elsie began. "Joe was over half an hour late, as I suspected."

"If I remember correctly, you guessed he wouldn't show up. _I_ presumed he would be at least half an hour late."

"Alright Mr. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Their humor kept the growing atmosphere from manifesting.

"I'm sorry, my dear, I'll never oppose you again." Charles set the cups of tea by the sink.

"Well that's better." She focuses again on her day. "It was odd. He was very calm and wore his usual commanding presence. After being married for so many years, I would have expected some sort of emotion from him. Some crack in his formidable structure, but no."

She took a pause to swirl some bubbles. "He wants the house, his car, half of my car if you can believe it. Everything that he can legally get. I know he will eventually win in the end, so I let him have it."

"It doesn't seem fair. You've been involved with him for 18 years and have little to show for it." He was surprised she backed out so easily. Elsie was usually more of a fighter. "What about alimony? Did you cross that bridge yet?"

"We not only crossed it, he burned it. I'm 'perfectly capable of making my own salary' he says. And my pride and self worth are more precious than any monthly alimony paycheck."

He felt like he had to defend her. "But Els, that's preposterous. Of course you're entitled to a portion of his earnings. Why Alice has asked for the bulk of my paycheck and I intend to give her what she needs for the boys…"

"But this is Joe we're talking about." Her voice raised. "Conceited, pompous man that he is will not give me anything other than what the law requires. And he will fight it if he has to."

"Let him fight it. You deserve better."

She sat up. "Charles, I _don't_ want better." She rephrased her words. "That is I don't want to fight it. I'm through with him and the damage he has caused. I want out, for good. And if this is how it has to be, so be it."

Her point was made and she lowered her defenses. "I want this divorce over with so we can move forward, together. And not hide in this apartment and take dinner an hour away in fear of hurting someone's feelings."

He had no answer for her, except to take her hand in his and bring it lovingly to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I wanted to post something this weekend. I hope it's okay!**

* * *

"Beryl asked us over this evening. Since it's Friday, I didn't think you would have a problem with that." She was at the sink, washing up the dishes from their breakfast and Charles was tying his tie in the hall mirror.

"Of course. The thought of a pleasant evening with friends will help get me through the day." He finished and joined her in the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Yes you can," Elsie replied from the sink. She tilted her head to the side. "My neck is a touch sore, right here." She pointed to the side of her neck without looking up from her dishes.

Charles lifted his eyebrows and walked towards her. He leaned over her, keeping his body away, and let his lips lightly touch her neck. "Better."

"Heavens no! If that's an example of your care, I'd rather let my doctor take care of it."

" _Your doctor_ ," he laced an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "If he ever assuages your constant neck pain the way I do…" The thought was left hanging as his ministrations covered all exposed areas of her neck, ears, back, and chest. Her quickened breath and week knees told him he was doing something right. He turned her in his arms to give him better access to the front of her neck and chest. She was barely conscious enough to make sure her soapy hands stayed away from his shirt.

The clock chime forced him to duck under her wet arms and rush to the door to put on his suit coat and grab his keys.

She was dizzy by the time he finished and had to lean against the counter. "Charles!" she yelled after him.

He peeked his head back around the corner. "Yes, Els?"

"At least make sure I'm conscious after a treatment like that." She smiled at him.

He rushed over to her with a smile in his eye. He paused when they were toe to toe. Without preamble, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to meet his height. He drew her into a long, lavish kiss that made them both feel needed and wanted. She sighed, relaxing her body against his chest. He let her slide down his body until her feet were back on solid ground. With a last peck, he hurried out the door.

She laughed wholeheartedly at his parting words.

"I had to check if you were still breathing."

* * *

"It's good to see you two! Come in!" Beryl Mason greeted Charles and Elsie at the door. They had driven separately, of course, but they arrived at the same time.

They usually let themselves in and were surprised at their friend's presence.

"Bill! Charles and Elsie are here!" she called into the house. "How nice to see you both here again!" Her excitement seemed a bit forced to both Charles and Elsie.

"Beryl, what's wrong?" Elsie was the first to call her out on her unusual behavior.

"Nothing," Beryl was quick to reply. "Oh look here's Bill."

Bill entered looking like he carried a heavy weight on his shoulders. He shook Charles' hand in greeting and followed the ladies through to the sitting room.

"Elsie, why don't us girls go into the kitchen for a nice chat and Bill will take Charles into the sitting room."

Before anyone had a chance to object, she pulled Elsie along after her by the arm.

Once in the kitchen, Beryl finally dropped Elsie's arm. She moved towards the counter to lay out the crackers and cheese she was planning on offering her guests.

Elsie eyed her friend up. There was definitely an atmosphere brewing. Beryl was purposively avoiding all eye contact and pretending to keep herself busy. Elsie had known her friend a long time, and all the signs pointed towards a very long argument where Elsie had no chance of winning.

"Beryl," Elsie sat across from her on a high stool. "Care to tell a friend what is the matter?"

Beryl didn't even act the innocent. She eyed Elsie right back, not sure how to carry this conversation. "Elsie, I'm worried."

Elsie immediately thought back to Bill's odd look that evening. "Is it Bill? Have you argued?" she asked, now concerned.

"Heavens no!" Beryl defended. "No, no! I'm worried about you!"

Elsie sighed. "I glad to have such a caring friend, but I'm really doing okay Beryl. The divorce is going along quickly, I faced Joe again, and I'm ready to move on with my life."

"Your life?" Beryl punctuated and questioned. "Your life as Elsie Hughes, alone?"

Elsie was confused at where Beryl was taking this. "Yes, I will be Elsie Hughes again. But I don't plan to be alone. I have you and Bill, and Charles of course."

Beryl sucked in a breath and focused on her platter once again.

"Beryl, does this have anything to do with Charles and myself?"

Beryl stared up at her with eyes that said she finally guessed the cause for this conversation.

"Because if it is, all I have to tell you is that I am very happy. We both are." She spoke the truth and hoped her friend would see that.

"It's not that I doubt your current happiness," Beryl explained. "But Elsie, how long will this last? I mean, I understand you are both going through your divorces at the same time, and it must be nice to have that support from someone, but…" She paused.

Elsie waited for Beryl to finish.

"But he is Alice's husband! She was your best friend. I don't understand how you could do that to her or put him in this position."

Elsie's face turned from shock to outrage in a split second. "First off, I am putting him in no position whatsoever! We both agreed individually to enter this relationship. Second, I haven't been close to Alice for years. Ever since she had her children they have taken up her entire life. She never reached out to me or asked me to be a part of her life." She stood from her seat. "I would have loved to have gotten to know Jimmy and Alfred. They are sweet boys. But she would never let their own father care for them, much less her semi-estranged friend.

"Furthermore…" Her rage took a backseat as her emotions broke through. "I love him! If I am honest with myself, I have loved him for 20 years…"

Beryl took Elsie arms as she saw her friend's emotions rise. "Elsie, I don't doubt you love him…"

"And he loves me," she interrupted. "I have never been truly loved by a man other than him." The thought of her best friend disapproving of their relationship was a hard pill to swallow.

Beryl rubbed Elsie's hands trying to sooth her. "But will it last, pet?"

At that moment, Bill called from the other room. "Beryl, could you bring the cheese and crackers in here. We've chosen the wine."

"Coming," she called back, picking up the tray and walking away from a speechless Elsie.

* * *

"You were quiet this evening. Is something the matter?" Charles slipped into bed beside her.

Elsie left only a few minutes before Charles, but when he arrived back at their flat, Elsie was already in her nightgown and in bed, lying flat on her back and unusually silent.

She had been doing a lot of thinking since Beryl's speech. Yes, she loved him, of that she was sure. And she was confident in his love for her. But was that enough? She did feel guilty about Alice. If Alice knew about Elsie's affair with her husband, she didn't even want to think about what would happen. On the other hand, Alice certainly did her fair share in initiating her divorce. She wasn't right for Charles, anyone with eyes could see that.

These conflicting thoughts ran through her head constantly.

As Charles settled on his side of the bed, Elsie sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Beryl was being her old protective self. She doesn't think I can make up my own mind or live with myself for my choices."

Charles listened as he laid his head down facing her. "Is this about me?"

Elsie took a moment before nodding her head.

"What did she say about me?" Charles spoke softly, coaxing her to open up.

She stared at her hands brushing over their floral bed spread. "She said I'm putting you in a precarious situation and being unfaithful, and frankly a bitch, to Alice."

Charles wasn't sure what to think about her words. He, of course, had thought long and hard about their decision to be together as well as the consequences. His life with Alice had not been happy for a number of years and he was sure Alice saw him only for his paycheck. Was it wrong to pick up a piece of happiness when it presented itself?

"My lines are all blurred Els. I can no longer decipher between right and wrong because every one of my choices are a mix of both."

She nodded sadly. There was no easy answer.

"The only thing that I am sure of," Charles continued. "Is that I cannot bare to let you go again." He slid his hand over her two clenched ones. His love for her lasted 2 decades and was only growing every day he spent by her side.

"Really?" She turned to him, with an abundance of love in her eyes.

He nodded, his other hand traveling to her neck and his fingers slipping through her hair. "I've never been so sure of anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed!**

* * *

"Are you sure? I hate to leave you alone on your day off." Elsie checked her makeup and hair in the hall mirror and spoke to Charles who sat watching a cricket game on the telly.

"For the twelfth time, yes Elsie. Beryl needs your expert eye and I can function on my own for a few hours."

It had been two months since Elsie's head to head with Beryl and she was feeling much more confident since then; confident in her decision and her happiness.

On this Saturday, Beryl requested Elsie's time to help her pick out some new furnishings for her sunroom. Elsie was happy to help, but she had been looking forward to spending her day with Charles. He was working longer days, giving them less time together.

She bit her lip. "I'm sure you can function on your own. I'll just miss you."

He turned over his shoulder to look at her. "And I'll miss you. But we will have all evening to catch up for this lost time."

She gave him a look that told him exactly what she planned to do during that time.

"Elsie Hughes! How vulgar!" He scolded.

She gave him a sly grin. "You have no idea what I am thinking!"

"Oh, but I do!" He turned back to the telly with a shake of his head.

She slunk silently behind him and knelt by the sofa. Her fingertips brushed his shoulders and snaked slowly down his front. "Trust me Charlie, even you have absolutely no idea what I was thinking."

By the time he recovered enough to turn around, the front door shut and she was on her way to pick up Beryl.

He chuckled, thinking of how fortunate he was to finally know, almost, everything about her. The first time he met her, he knew he met his other half. It just took them years to fully see that. She was so very precious to him and he wanted to do everything in his power to make her happy.

That was exactly what he planned to do. Not long after her car drove off down the street, Charles set to work. First step, brownies. He found Elsie's recipe in her cook book a while back and he knew how much she loved them. He whipped up a batch and popped them in the oven, but not before humming his appreciation of the delicious batter. He fired up the stove and searched the refrigerator for the vegetables and chicken he hid last night. He marinated and chopped for the next hour before all the ingredients were ready. With the brownies cooling and the rest of the meal sautéing, Charles set out a new table cloth and their yellow dish set. He found a few candles to light and he pulled out the bouquet of roses he hid under the sink the night before.

The setting was complete and the kitchen smelled wonderful. He turned the heat down and showered quickly before donning his dress pants and a collared shirt. He left the top two buttons undone, as that was how Elsie preferred it.

Knowing Elsie would be back soon, he covered their meal to keep it warm and lit the candles. There was still some daylight left, but it would be dark before long and the candles would provide sufficient light. He chose a bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

With everything ready, he sat on the sofa and waited.

* * *

It was long dark before Elsie unlocked the front door to a dark house. For a moment, she wondered if Charles had gone out. Then she saw dim light coming from the kitchen. The candles were much shorter then when they were first lit. She sighed and bit her lip as she took in the atmosphere he created. It smelled heavenly. She turned the stove off and was impressed at the chicken stir fry simmering before her. The only thing missing from such a lavish evening was her partner.

"Charles?" she called.

Her answer was a heavy breath that resembled someone in deep sleep. With little search, she found him slouched against the couch, eyes firmly shut.

She shook her head at this wonderful man of hers. With a smooth dip, she covered his lips with her own and brushed her fingers through his hair. She didn't move her lips from his until she felt him respond. She watched him move under her.

His eyes were still closed as he became conscious. "Is this the girl I have been waiting hours for?"

"I sure hope it is!" she exclaimed giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Hum um. It can't be. My Elsie gives far better kisses than that."

She sighed, but happily complied, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Before she knew it, he pulled her on top of him and his hands roamed from her back to her bottom.

He broke the kiss and finally opened his eyes. "Ah! Well it is my Elsie!"

She shook her head. "If I wasn't so happy you cooked for me, I would let you have it for that remark." She dug her pointer finger into his shoulder.

"No you wouldn't." He sat up so she was still sitting in his lap. "You love me too much." He gave her a wet kiss on her cheek.

"I suppose you're right, but if I take the time to show you just how much I love you, your wonderful dinner will be very cold."

She held his hand as he stood and got his sleepy legs working again. He pulled her chair out for her and went to the stove to dish up the meal. When both had a hot meal in front of them, they began eating, drinking, and talking.

"Beryl was absolutely right when she said she needed my help. Do you know, she wanted to purchase orange throw pillows! Thank heavens I talked her out of that!"

"The disgrace she would have faced without your aid!" Charles shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Very funny. But we did find some pillows that were a beautiful shade of light blue with yellow embroidery. As well as a matching blanket to lay over a chair."

"Sounds nice. I'll have to compliment her taste next time we're over."

"That reminds me." She took a sip of wine before continuing. "She asked us over next Saturday for cards, but I suggested hosting it here instead. We always seem to be imposing on the Masons, and it may be nice to have them here."

Charles also took a sip of wine and thought about her proposal. "It sounds like a fine idea to me. It's not like we can have any other company over at this point."

"We can surly pull together some drinks and starters. Now that I know how well you can cook, I will be expecting to see more of you in the kitchen working along side me."

"My darling, if you want to get anything accomplished in the kitchen, I suggest you keep me far away from you."

She chuckled. "Perhaps you're right." She took another bite and savored the taste. "How did you learn to cook so well?"

"I would like to say I'm a natural, but it took years of trial and error. Mostly error." He told her about the time the smoke detector went off. "I was up on a chair trying to turn it off when Alice and the boys came home. Jimmy still talks about that day."

Elsie laughed at the picture in her head. "I can believe it!"

"Alice was never much of a cook, you know."

"I do know," Elsie replied. "I lived with her for two years. She lived off of nutrition bars and celery."

Charles chuckled. "Well her talents have expanded to chicken nuggets and mac and cheese for the boys."

Elsie took a sip of wine before asking her next question. "And for you?"

Charles cleared his throat. "I got used to picking up something on my way home."

"Hum." They were silent for a moment, the only sound was their forks scraping against the bottom of their plates.

"Brownie time?" she inquired, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Charles stood before she even had the chance. "Allow me to serve you, my darling." He cut two generous brownies and set one on her plate. "I hope I did justice to your recipe."

She showed her approval through a low moan, and quickly took a second bite.

Charles cell phone rang, interrupting the silence. He rushed over to the side table in the living room to pick it up. "Hello… Hello Alice. How are you?… and the boys?… They should be tired. We had quite an exciting time last…" There was a long pause on his end as Charles closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Alice, it is the only evening I have with them. Why shouldn't I let them choose what we do?"

Elsie felt like an intruder, listening in on their conversation, not that this was the first one she was privy to. The raised voices over the telephone had increased since Charles took his boys out every Friday night. Alice always found something about their evening plans to disagree with. The boys seemed to be having a wonderful time with their father. Elsie accounted Alice's objections to jealousy. Alice was having a difficult time accepting the fact that Charles was asserting his right to have an influence in his children's life.

After a few more choice words and Charles standing his ground, he rejoined Elsie at the table.

"At least you and Alice are still speaking to each other." Elsie began the conversation. "I haven't heard from Joe since our last meeting."

"At this moment," Charles sighed, deciding he wasn't hungry anymore. "I would take the silent Mr. Burns over the ever criticizing Mrs. Neil."

Elsie took his lead and left a half eaten brownie on her plate. "I forgot she didn't take your last name."

"Yes, she preferred to keep Neil as her stage name, if she had decided to pursue her dance career that is." Charles stood and gathered their dishes, bringing them to the sink.

"Let them there Charles. I'll get them in the morning." Elsie carried over their empty wine glasses and set them in the sink beside the plates.

"I will let them here for now, but _I_ will be the one to clean them off tomorrow. This was my treat for you and I will gladly do the washing up." He reached around her shoulders and brought his lips to her temple.

Elsie lingered in the kitchen for a moment before moving back to the table. She picked up the two candles that still lit their little sanctuary. She walked them into the sitting room and placed a candle on either side of the sofa.

Charles followed her lead as she gestured for him to sit on the sofa. As soon as he hit the cushion, he reached for her hips and pulled her closer to him. She sunk beside him sideways with her legs curled on his lap. His arm draped over her shoulders and she brought her head to the side of his chest.

"How was your evening with the boys?"

"I cannot believe how mature they have become." He rested his head on top of hers and gazed into the future. "Before I know it, I will be sending them off to university and then sitting at their graduation."

"How about you focus on grammar school first, my dear. You still have a few years to accept the fact that your sons are not little anymore."

Charles huffed. "I think I will always see them as the young lads they were."

"Give yourself time. You'll navigate the change."

Charles nodded in recognition. "And you, my darling." He turned slightly towards her. "Will you still be by my side? Holding my hand while I navigate these changes?"

This took her by surprise. She pulled herself up from his chest and caught his eyes with her own. She saw his worry in the creases of his brow and turn of his lip. But his eyes begged for a promising answer.

Was this what she wanted? A future tied to someone again? But it would be different with Charles, of that she was sure.

Charles continued as Elsie sat, still caught off guard. "You don't have to say anything now. I just need you to know," He brushed her cheek ever so lightly with the back of his fingers. "My future seems meaningless without you beside me."

She nuzzled her cheek against his hand and pulled herself back into his embrace.

"I wonder what I will wear?" Elsie asked after a time.

Charles was finally able to suck air back into his lungs and let it out with a chuckle. "Whatever you wear, love, you will look incredible." He paused before another thought came to mind. "As long as it matches the ring that is sure to be on your finger."

Elsie skipped a breath as she hid her face further in his hold. "Oh Charlie…"

He needed to see her, to read her, to make her understand that she was his everything. She was always meant to be his. He lifted her chin with his fingers and cupped both her warm cheeks in his immense palms. "I cannot wait for all these messy divorces to be over and finalized." He paused. "Because there's a name that fate has saved especially for you, my future Mrs. Carson." He lifted her face higher so he could express how much he wanted that statement to be true.

And she was helpless. When he released her lips she found her answer. "I think Mrs. Carson is a lovely name. Possibly the most wonderful name a woman could have."

He grinned and drew her back into his embrace. "It's yours for the taking."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize that this has taken FOREVER to update! Here is a short one. Thank you to those who continue to review! It means a lot!**

* * *

"Can I get you anything at the store?" She looked over her grocery list early Monday morning.

"I can't think of anything you didn't already." Charles answered, in between bites of his breakfast. "You know, you don't have to run to the store today. We could go together this weekend."

Elsie sighed and went back to her own breakfast. "What a wonderful idea. And what would we tell the acquaintances we are sure to meet while shopping? Meet my lover, who just so happens to still be married?"

He wasn't trying to rub their situation into already salty wounds. Charles bent his head and silently continued eating.

Elsie noticed his sunken face. "I'm sorry, darling. It just does not make sense for us to go out together."

"I was just trying to be helpful."

She bit her lip and reached for his hand. "I know. Anyway, you have an afternoon with your boys and I have a few stops to make on my own before hand."

She had one very important stop to make first.

* * *

"And is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?" Dr. Isabel Crawley had been her physician for years. This was almost the 30th question Elsie had been asked, but the question she had been waiting for.

"Yes, there is a possibility." Dr. Crawley took some notes and typed them into Elsie's file. She didn't look up for quite some time and that unnerved Elsie.

"And is there a specific reason you have come to see me today?" she finally spoke.

Elsie swallowed. "I wanted to check… that is I don't want to presume… I have a feeling that I may be pregnant."

"I see." The doctor smiled. "And you would like confirmation."

"Yes that is correct. I would like know if it is even possible for me at this point in my life."

She nodded. "We will talk about options and decisions if that is the case."

Elsie sat back in her chair. She didn't admit it to anyone, barely even herself, but she felt different. It wasn't a sickness, but it was certainly an unfamiliar feeling.

The doctor reentered the small waiting room with a few papers in her hands.

Elsie's stomach was in so many knots, she couldn't take a deep breath before standing. She took a few unconscious steps to meet Dr. Crawley.

"Congratulations, Miss Hughes. You are, in fact, pregnant."

It was then that Elsie regretted leaving her seat. She felt her legs buckle under herself and the last thing she remembers is a single moment of utter joy before she hit the ground.

* * *

There were so many thoughts going through her head on her drive home, she didn't know where to begin: happiness, anger, fear, sadness, and then more joy.

How was she going to tell him? What would he think? They had talked about it and he admitted he wanted to give her a child. But this was so sudden.

She was about two months away from finalizing her divorce and Charles was about three months. Thank heavens! She would hate to sport a baby bump while in the process of getting a divorce. People would think it was Joe's.

Oh God! What would Joe think? And Alice? Of course, her relationship with Charles would have to come out sooner rather than later. She wasn't sure she was prepared for that.

She couldn't question herself now that it already happened. Her absolute elation by far surpassed her worries.

The sun came out from behind a cloud and the symbolism wasn't lost on her.

"A new beginning for us, my precious darling," she whispered to her child.

Arriving home was like a cold bucket of ice had been poured over her head. Reality set in. They would have to move. There was no spare room for another person. But could they afford to move? Charles was up for a management position at his building and loans company, but would the extra money be enough? She could always go back to being a secretary or a school aid. She worked in the school before she married Joe.

Her eyes scrunched shut as she sunk into the sofa. She just realized she had a splitting headache.

She was glad Charles would be away all evening. It would give her the time she needed to think and prepare.

* * *

Charles walked up the stairs, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He had a wonderful evening with the boys. Alice agreed they could spend their Friday evenings with their father, as long as they were home by 9:00. This was their 8th Friday together and Charles felt like he was finally getting to know his own kids. Alfred and Jimmy were also opening up to their father about their school work and social life. Charles was finally able to relax and feel like he had an actual relationship with his children. Their evenings usually began with pizza and then they switched off choosing another activity.

This Friday, Alfred chose bowling. Charles laughed to himself as he remembered the look of pride on Alfred's face when he beat his father in the last game. Jimmy was more excited about the arcade games than their bowling game, but they all had a great time joking around and bonding. He hoped soon they would be able to spend the weekend with him, but there were a lot of creases to iron out before that would ever happen. The biggest crease begin on the other side of the door.

"Els, I'm home!" He called into their tiny apartment. The living room was dark, but he could see light coming from the kitchen and Elsie sitting at the head of the table with her tea.

"Els, what's wrong?" She was much too stiff and silent for everything to be alright.

She poured him a cuppa and set it at the place to her right. "Charlie, please have a seat."

He walked slowly over to the table, afraid of what was to come. "Is it Joe? Did he call?"

She cracked a smile and shook her head. He was nervous, but then again, so was she.

He sat at her offered spot and took a sip of tea. He waited for her to begin, but she just stared at him, making him more anxious. "What is it, love? You have me worried."

She broke her gaze. "I have some news for you and I am… that is… I'm not sure how you will take it."

"Now I'm on the edge of my seat."

She took his hand. "You know I love you, right?"

"Elsie," he couldn't wait any longer. "Please."

"Charlie, I'm pregnant."

He would be lying if he said this wasn't the biggest shock of his life. His eyebrows rose far into his forehead and he's mouth went dry. He sat back in his chair and his eyes darted around the room. He realized he wasn't breathing and finally drew in a shallow breath. "What?"

She bit her lip. She knew he would be surprised, but his strong reaction surprised her. "I'm…pregnant." She continued. "I wasn't sure at first. I've felt… different for days, but I didn't want to assume anything." She looked into his eyes for the first time since her announcement. "But Dr. Crawley confirmed it. I'm going to have a baby." Her own happiness leaked out of her eyes and smile.

"My God, Elsie." He was still in a state of shock and amazement. Looking at her face, he saw her nerves, but looking into her eyes, he saw her euphoria. "This is all you've ever wanted, isn't it love?"

As she finally exhaled, her voice betrayed her. She nodded her head in answer while water pooled behind her blue eyes. "You know how I feel about having a baby."

"I do." He wrapped both his hands around hers.

"But, this is not at all how it was supposed to happen." She was scared. "Who knows what the future holds, or how much longer we'll even be here. Suppose we can't afford a larger house. And what will people say when they see me? A newly divorcee, pregnant…"

"Elsie!" He pulled her forcefully to her feet and drew her head tightly to his chest. "Stop that talk right now." He held her for a moment while she tried to put her fears behind her.

When she relaxed, he brought his hand to her cheek. She was soft and warm to his gentle touch. He tilted her head back and hunched his shoulders so his forehead rested against hers, their eyes level.

"Els," he whispered. "We're having a baby! And I couldn't be more thrilled!"

"Oh thank God!" Her relief was palpable as the worry flew from her body. She gripped his wrists tightly and pushed herself closer to him. Both their faces lit with radiant smiles.

"I will say, this timing couldn't be worse," he laughed.

"Yes, it is atrocious." She joined in his laughter.

"We will have quite the story to tell this lad or lass someday." His hands traveled from her cheeks to her sides. He noticed her face change and worry creep back into her head. "Now, none of that." He brought her focus back to the present. "We will face each challenge as they come to us. But for the moment, can we just be happy?"

She nodded with vigor and stretched her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers.

"In the spirit of living in the moment, my darling," Elsie began backing away from him dragging him by the hand towards their room, "humor me."

And there the lover sat, pressed against each other talking and dreaming of a small quaint house surrounded by a lush garden, a red door opening to their world, a bright yellow kitchen welcoming happy times, and a crib surrounded by baby pink walls.


End file.
